Terrible Two Times
by RissaBella
Summary: Two years have passed since happiness had befallen the Gilmore Girls, what is next for them. This is the long-awaited sequel to Time Will Tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Thump**

_Two years had passed since happiness had befallen the Gilmore girls. Birds were singing, deer were prancing, lovers were holding hands and babies were crying. _Reality hit Rory like a brick. "Emilia!" she exclaimed as she walked into her mother's living room. She was carrying a bowl of strawberries, as a snack for her daughter. Setting it down on the coffee table, Rory looked around for her golden-haired daughter, beginning behind the couch.

**Thump**

The young mother turned around and saw the bowl of strawberries on the floor. She snapped, "Emilia Lorelai Gilmore-Huntzberger!" Taking a deep breath, she headed over to the other side of the couch. The pitter patter of little feet could be heard on the backside of the sofa. Rory pounced, "Gotchya!" Nothing was there. _This child of mine! Cookies!_ Rory smiled to herself, "I've got cookies."

**Thump**

Bare feet could be heard padding across the wood floor by the Lazy Boy. A high-pitched scream echoed from the other side of the room, "Coofies!" The little girl gleefully ran to her mother and hugged her. "Coofies," she said quietly this time. Her little eyes darted everywhere looking for the sweet treat that was promised her.

"Maybe later kid," Rory said sternly. "You don't hide from mommy." She picked her up and held her tightly. "Time out for you."

"No time out. Coofies!"

"Look at that mess you made," Emilia's mother scolded. Her daughter looked at the strawberries on the floor. "See that?"

"Uh huh," her daughter said sadly. "Sawweee."

"It's okay sweetie." Rory felt bad now. _Raising a child was hard._

"Ok! Coofies!"

Rory smiled and rolled her eyes, "Ok, coofies."

"Yay!" Emilia screamed happily.

"After time out," Rory said as she sat her daughter down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Face the corner for five minutes."

Her daughter did as was bid of her, sitting with her head down, in the chair. _Thank God. _Rory went into the other room, to clean up the mess, before her mother arrived.

**Thump**

"Emilia?" Rory scolded. She heard her daughter grumble something from the kitchen. _Wasn't her?_ _Oh no!_ Rory set the plate of ruined strawberries back on the table and stood up. "Richard? Little brother…" Giggling could be heard from the other side of the Lazy Boy chair, and his big sister smiled. _This was going to be a fun day._

* * *

Luke opened the door for his wife as they approached the car. He looked forlorn and happy all at the same time. _How was that possible?_ He thought to himself. "Get in sweetheart," Luke offered quietly. The corner of her mouth perked up as she passed him to sit down in the Jeep.

She plopped herself down on the seat and fastened her seatbelt, flinching as Luke slammed the door shut. _A bit too hard._ "Luke?" Lorelai spoke softly. "Are you okay?"

Luke jerked the driver's side door open and rushed into the car. He stuck the keys into the ignition and the Jeep roared to life. "Yeah," he grunted. Putting the car into gear, stepping on the gas – he guided the car to the exit of the parking lot.

"Are you okay?" she asked again while setting her hand gently on her husbands. He was so tense.

Luke glanced over at her and relaxed. Smiling, he sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm great. It's all great." He could feel himself getting angry again. "uhhhh," he breathed.

"Everything is going to be okay." Lorelai consoled.

"How do you know that? How do we know that?" he asked.

"I don't know, things have a way of working themselves out. I feel like…."

"Well, that's inspiring!" he interjected angrily.

"You need to calm down," she retorted. The Jeep swerved and she did with it. "Slow down Luke and put your seatbelt on." Lorelai grasped the door handle for support.

"How do you know?" Luke blurted out, not even listening to his wife.

"I don't. I am reconciling myself to the fact that I need to have faith. There is something more out there than just us controlling our lives," she answered solemnly.

Luke looked at her in shock. This wasn't the Lorelai he knew and married. "Are you a bible thumper now?"

Lorelai laughed out loud. "No, of course not, but I'm not against the fact that there is something more out there."

_He could understand that._ Luke murmured an apology and continued driving back towards the house. His thoughts were running wild in his head. _What are we going to do? How will this all work out? _He looked over at his wife lovingly. She sat beside him, calmly, staring out the window. _Why is she so calm?_

Lorelai glanced over at her husband and saw him look back at the road. She remained emotionless and just stared out the window, but inside she was screaming. _Oh no._

****None of the characters are my own****


	2. Chapter 2: Truth

**Chapter Two: Truth**

Rory heard a car door slam shut from outside and glanced out of the kitchen window. _They're home._ She dried the last plate and placed it in the rack next to the sink before quietly peeking into the living room. Both kids were still asleep. It took her a while to get Richard down for a nap, but Emilia never had any trouble. Rory smiled to herself, she was happy for the first time in a long time. Motherhood suited her.

The front door opened and her mother walked in. Rory went and greeted her mother, while Luke stalked in slowly. "What's going on?" Rory asked of Lorelai.

Luke looked at Rory and just headed upstairs.

Lorelai released her daughter and looked at her for a minute. "Sweetie, everything is fine."

"You don't sound to convincing mom, I know you." Rory frowned at her mother and headed toward the couch. She leaned over to check on her daughter and little brother – whom were still sleeping soundly. "Mom," Rory called while taking a seat on the couch. She patted the empty seat next to her.

Lorelai sat down next to her daughter and turned the television on. Rory leaned over, grabbed the remote and shut it off. "Rory," her mother breathed. "What is it?"

"Good question," Rory echoed. "What is it?"

Lorelai looked at her daughter. _I need to tell her. I'm just not sure now is a good time._ "The appointment was educational."

"What did the doctor say? What does that mean?" Rory started creasing her forehead in worry.

"Well, I'd rather not talk about it right now until we know more," Lorelai quipped. The tone in her voice registered with Rory and the conversation was over.

Logan pulled into the gravel driveway belonging to his in-laws and cut the car off. He sat in the drivers' seat staring at the little house that he had become so familiar with. _This is home._ He never felt more accepted and part of a family until he met the Gilmores. He grabbed the keys and opened the door. As he shut it, he heard a squeal coming from the house. _Uh oh!_ His eyes brightened when he saw the curly blonde head on the front porch.

"Daddeeee!" Emilia screamed from the porch. She stamped her bare feet on the wooden porch floor and made her way down two steps.

"Sweet pea, stay up there. Daddy will come to you," Logan shouted across the lawn, laughing. The teeny two-year-old did as she was bid. Rory had followed her daughter out and eyeballed Logan with an eyeroll. _Of course, Emmy would listen to daddy, traitor._

Logan came up to the porch and scooped his daughter up into his arms. She squirmed around until she had her little arms around his neck, hugging him. "Daddy loves you," he whispered to her, kissing the top of her little head.

"I wuv you too," she squeaked. She laid her head on his shoulder as he leaned in toward Rory.

"I love you too," he winked at his wife.

"Back at you." She leaned in over her daughter and kissed her husband.

"Ewe!" Emilia laughed. "My daddy."

Rory and Logan laughed at their little girl. They both kissed her on the cheeks while she continued to giggle uncontrollably.

"Let's go inside," Rory finally said. They all headed into the house.

Everyone sat at the table, in the kitchen, while Luke set the pasta bowl and salad out. He was unusually quiet and it didn't go unnoticed. Logan looked over at his wife and saw her forlorn expression. He laced his fingers with hers, under the table, and squeezed her hand. She looked up at him and smiled.

He leaned in, "Are you okay?"

Rory met his concerned eyes and nodded, "I think so." Logan kissed her lightly on the head and grabbed the water glass sitting next to him.

"Well, let's eat," Luke announced as he was taking a seat. "Before the food gets cold."

Lorelai started dishing out the food and soon everyone was eating. The children dug into their food and soon were finished before everyone else. The children finished so quickly, so Logan set the up in the other room to watch a movie in the playpen. He sat back down and started on his pasta again.

Rory took her last bite and glanced over at Luke, then at her mother. She set her fork down. "What happened today at the doctors, mother?"


End file.
